


Love me when it storms, love me when I fall

by yuki013



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Community: minicest_ita, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki013/pseuds/yuki013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo la morte dei propri genitori, Anna cerca di convivere con i problemi di tutti i giorni e con una sorella che vive da reclusa per non avere a che fare con il resto del mondo, preda delle proprie paure e dei sensi di colpa. Ad entrambe non sono rimaste che sé stessa e l’altra, ma porte chiuse e silenzi non permettono loro di chiarirsi come vorrebbero. Basta però che una delle due faccia un passo verso la giusta direzione perché si inneschi un meccanismo di azione e reazione che le porti a rivalutare drasticamente la loro vita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love me when it storms, love me when I fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [titaniumlori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumlori/gifts).



> **Nick LJ:** yuki013  
>  **Fandom:** Frozen  
>  **Pairing:** Anna/Elsa  
>  **Avvisi:** incest, femslash, H/C  
>  **Rating:** SAFE  
>  **Link alla storia:** //
> 
>  **Gifter:** calypsolaninfa  
>  **Link al gift:** [fanmix](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/4c3k0gja3h6v04l/AAAW8tAg3WYBkqRuIdfyF2Coa)  
>  (un grazie alla gifter per il bellissimo fanmix <3)

Pian piano il vialetto d’ingresso si svuotò, lasciando la neve lì depositatasi solcata da profonde strisce di copertoni coperti di neve mista a fango. Un’anonima auto nera svoltò la curva e si immise sulla strada principale, lasciandosi dietro odore di benzina e fumo che divenne bianco nell’aria fredda dell’inverno norvegese.  
La prima sensazione, la più forte, fu quella della perdita. L’ultimo parente era finalmente andato via, e la pesantezza con la quale Anna si lasciò andare sul divano ormai vuoto riaprì la voragine aperta appena qualche giorno prima. Sembrava tutto così distante dalle risate al tavolo di casa all’ora di pranzo, o ai pomeriggi passati su quello stesso divano a commentare programmi trash con sua madre. In casa rimaneva solo un forte odore di fiori e di profumo costoso lasciato da una zia della quale nemmeno si ricordava.  
La fotografia dei suoi genitori, felici nel giorno del loro venticinquesimo anniversario, restava immobile sopra il caminetto del soggiorno, in una sterile cornice nera contornata di gigli. Anna fissò la foto, i loro sorrisi, gli occhi che tanto le ricordavano i propri. Finì per chiedersi di nuovo cosa avessero provato, se avessero avuto il tempo di provare. Socchiuse le palpebre prima che una lacrima le scivolasse giù per la guancia.  
Al piano di sopra sentì il rumore dello sciacquone, e rivolse gli occhi verso le scale pur sapendo che non avrebbe visto scendere nessuno. Era come se ci fosse una porta sprangata che la separava invisibilmente da lei, un muro insonorizzato che non le permetteva di ascoltare né di farsi sentire. Per quante volte Anna vi avesse sbattuto i pugni contro e urlato non era mai servito a niente: Elsa era sempre rimasta nella sua stanza, una pallida figura incappucciata e stretta nella sua felpa che a volte vedeva scivolare lungo i corridoi della casa, con la stessa grazia con la quale si richiudeva la porta azzurrina alle spalle.  
Nemmeno si accorse che fuori aveva ripreso a nevicare, tanta era la fretta che mise nel coprirsi il viso con i palmi delle mani, rendendosi conto di essere rimasta la sua sola famiglia.

 

 

 

**_1._ **

Il mercoledì mattina arrivò puntuale pur con la forte nevicata che da tre giorni si abbatteva su Arendal. La sveglia suonò implacabile sul comodino della stanza di Anna, costringendola ad allungare un braccio fuori dal letto per staccarla e conseguentemente alzarsi – nemmeno osservò la propria figura allo specchio, certa che vi avrebbe visto i soliti capelli arruffati e lo stesso dolore dell’ultima settimana. Lavorare però era l’unico modo per riuscire a ritrovare un minimo di calma e riorganizzare i pensieri, o almeno così sperava.  
La casa era tanto, troppo vuota. Nessun profumo di caffè, niente buon odore di colazione né del solito spray per tende. Anna accese la moka elettrica grattandosi il mento, facendo lo stesso poi con la tv. Anche i notiziari erano sempre gli stessi, così come i programmi radiofonici del mattino. Si sentì infastidita e irritata dalla consapevolezza che il mondo ignorasse la morte come una questione puramente naturale. Tutti andavano avanti, lei restava intrappolata nei propri pensieri e ricordi. _Con il tempo passerà_ , si disse.  
Tornando al piano di sopra per vestirsi non poté fare a meno di intrufolarsi –di nuovo- nella camera dei suoi, socchiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Tutto era pulito e in ordine, lì gli oggetti e le sensazioni erano rimasti immutati alla sera dell’incidente. I trucchi di sua madre erano ancora ordinatamente disposti sulla cassettiera, le scarpe da passeggio di suo padre ai piedi del letto accanto al grosso baule nel quale da bambina si nascondeva Elsa quando giocavano a nascondino insieme. Aprì l’armadio solo per respirare un’altra volta il buon odore che sui loro vestiti ancora restava, quello del quale presto il suo cervello si sarebbe dimenticato e che la parte inconscia di sé avrebbe archiviato come qualcosa di inconsistente senza ricordarne l’esatta fragranza. Scostò le tende e osservò i fiocchi di neve cadere sulle case vicine, sul davanzale, sui vasi vuoti che lei non sarebbe riuscita a far rifiorire. Si voltò verso la stanza e le sembrò di avere di nuovo cinque anni, di potersi infilare le pantofole di suo padre e doversi preoccupare unicamente di farsi scoprire ed essere sgridata prima che lui la prenda sulle spalle facendola volare in giro per casa. Si morse un labbro per evitare di piangere di nuovo e strinse l’infisso della finestra con le dita, finché le nocche iniziarono a farle male.  
La moquette attutì i suoi passi fino al corridoio, il parquet scricchiolante sembrava invece una triste metafora della sua vita. Sentiva come se il pavimento che le aveva permesso di stare in piedi fino ad allora stesse rovinosamente crollando, e con esso le pareti e il tetto già pieno di troppe crepe, danni arrecati quando era ancora troppo piccola per capire cosa fosse la separazione.  
Sul tavolo della cucina c’era una tazza di caffè fumante piena, un’altra mancava dal ripiano e la tv con la sua cronaca nera era stata spenta. Anna si voltò verso le scale – non si aspettava niente, non si aspettava niente già da molto tempo, però guardò lo stesso. Anche se non poteva vedere sua sorella, sapeva  per certo che stava soffrendo dello stesso dolore. Anche se era già tardi e doveva proprio andare, lasciò comunque una confezione di hamburger fuori dal freezer per lei. Perché soffrivano in maniere diverse dello stesso vuoto, e quel minuscolo legame riusciva a farla sentire meno sola. Persino allora che Elsa per lei non era poi così diversa dai conoscenti che le avevano affollato casa con le mani piene di fiori e le labbra mormoranti vuote frasi di cordoglio. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

La porta al piano di sotto si richiuse con il solito clac. Pochi attimi dopo il rumore dell’auto che si allontanava dal vialetto convinse Elsa a sbirciare dalle tapparelle se effettivamente fosse rimasta sola in casa. Aspettava sempre un paio di minuti, nel caso in cui sua sorella avesse dimenticato qualcosa e decidesse di tornare indietro.  
Quando era sola in casa, la grande abitazione diventava il suo regno. La sua mente aveva creato un mondo fatto di vuoti e polvere dispersa nell’aria che si animava quando solo i suoi passi rimbombavano da una stanza all’altra. Solo quando era da sola riusciva a fare un passo fuori dalla sua camera senza stare sul chi va là, senza che la paura la costringesse a cercare rifugio nella sicurezza delle solite quattro mura.  
Ora che finalmente poteva osservare la scena nella sua interezza senza dover temere per la presenza di Anna, impiegò più tempo per analizzare in maniera quasi distaccata quel che restava del funerale dei suoi. Fiori accanto ad una fotografia, altri sul mobile della televisione che non aveva mai guardato, i cappotti ancora sull’appendiabiti, la pipa di suo padre sul tavolino del soggiorno.  
Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto esserci, ma non c’era stata. Aveva provato così tante volte ad aprire la maniglia della sua stanza mentre al piano di sotto i conoscenti si accumulavano, e altrettante volte era scivolata contro la porta in preda a brividi violenti. Spesso aveva sentito Anna salire al piano superiore, fermarsi davanti alla sua porta e poi tornare di sotto.  
Più della perdita e del dolore per l’improvviso abbandono, ciò che la corrodeva dall’interno era la consapevolezza di non poter fare niente per sua sorella – la certezza terribile di essere solo un’ulteriore peso sulle spalle di lei, che non solo doveva provvedere a se stessa ma doveva persino badare a una ragazza della quale non avrebbe più riconosciuto neanche la voce.  
Si strinse nel proprio maglione e cadde di peso sul divano, trovandolo appena più caldo nel punto in cui prima doveva essersi seduta Anna. Inconsciamente cercò quel tepore umano che da troppo tempo non sentiva, ormai abituata alla solitudine della sua stanza e al calore sterile dell’impianto di riscaldamento. Nemmeno si accorse di aver iniziato a piangere come non le succedeva da un sacco di tempo, finalmente il senso di colpa e quello di inadeguatezza che si fondevano e fluivano liberi, in un ammasso di dolore che la fece accovacciare su se stessa. Chiuse gli occhi, troppo stanca persino per tornare nella sua stanza – consapevole che Anna sarebbe potuta rientrare in qualunque momento, ma forse non le importava. Forse si era stancata di essere sola.  
Forse era il momento giusto per lasciare aperta la porta. 

 

 

 

**_2._ **

Il locale in cui lavorava Anna era una caffetteria che dava sul porto, un edificio degli anni Sessanta che era stato ristrutturato due volte dai precedenti affittuari per somigliare incredibilmente ad una casa da tè inglese. Non era troppo grande, ma il servizio impeccabile e il cibo ottimo attiravano sempre i soliti clienti più qualche nuova faccia di tanto in tanto. Durante la bella stagione qualche tavolino veniva spostato all’esterno, di fronte alle aiuole fiorite che costeggiavano la costruzione.  
Anna richiuse una delle due celle frigo sospirando. Controllò di aver rimesso tutto in ordine, prese borsa e cappotto dal piccolo stanzino che usavano come spogliatoio e spense le luci. Il proprietario del locale la conosceva da anni, e chiudere cassa e bottega una volta concluso il turno era una delle mansioni che le aveva affidato. In estate restavano aperti tutto il giorno, ma con il freddo i turisti tendevano a stare lontani e occorreva limitare gli sprechi.  
Il riscaldamento della sua auto fu un toccasana rispetto al gelo esterno. Casa sua distava dalla caffetteria solo quindici minuti a piedi, ma avventurarsi con il ghiaccio e il freddo non era proprio una delle idee migliori da farsi venire. Lo spettro del piccolo villino a due piani la accolse muto, solo qualche uccello che chiacchierava dai rami vicini.  
Dentro casa tutto era come lo aveva lasciato, nessun segno di cambiamento. Non che se ne aspettasse, ma non credeva vi si sarebbe abituata tanto in fretta. Nessuno le avrebbe più detto bentornata, chiedendole se avesse già pranzato. Tutti quei piccoli gesti abitudinari che aveva dato per scontati assumevano un significato così importante che il senso di colpa per non averli apprezzati appieno prima minacciava di schiacciarla.  
Quasi non fece caso al minuscolo cambiamento quando tirò dritto per la sua stanza. Quasi, perché la porta azzurro chiaro era aperta e dentro c’era un mondo vuoto immerso nel buio quasi totale, ma non c’era Elsa. La lampada accesa su un comodino che Anna non guardò non rivelava nessuna presenza all’interno. Avrebbe potuto entrare dopo tantissimo tempo – e voleva davvero, davvero farlo, prendersi un pezzetto di sua sorella e custodirlo gelosamente per tutti gli anni a venire in cui lei avrebbe negato un qualunque contatto umano. Ma più potente della curiosità, più della voglia di sapere qualcosa, qualunque cosa su di lei, il suo primo pensiero fu “dov’è Elsa?”. I peggiori scenari possibili presero forma nella sua testa.  
Si precipitò in bagno, ma quello era vuoto. Nessun segno di sangue, di flaconi mancanti, tutto a posto nel cassettino dei farmaci. Guardò rapidamente in camera dei suoi ma anche quella era deserta, stesso dicasi per la propria. Corse al piano di sotto che quasi inciampò nell’ultimo gradino, tanta era la fretta di prendere di nuovo la giacca e fiondarsi fuori da casa. Solo il fruscio di qualcosa la fermò dal lanciarsi lungo il vialetto.  
A prima vista il soggiorno le era sembrato vuoto, tutto ancora a posto come lo aveva lasciato. Ad uno sguardo più attento notò qualcosa di estraneo muoversi sul bracciolo, come una matassa di qualcosa. Le servirono un paio di secondi per tirare fuori pezzi di ricordi dalla propria memoria e convenire con se stessa che quelli erano i capelli di Elsa. Fuori posto, scompigliati in uno chignon che doveva essere stato ben fatto a suo tempo. Ringraziò di non indossare le scarpe dentro casa e si avvicinò il più silenziosamente possibile, il respiro trattenuto in gola, spaventata che persino il battito del proprio cuore potesse tradirla.  
Scoprire pian piano il viso di sua sorella la fece sentire una ladra, come se si stesse appropriando di qualcosa che non le spettava. La pelle chiara e leggermente giallognola per via della rara esposizione al sole curvava piano in una fronte non troppo alta, le sopracciglia folte contornavano due occhi chiusi e scavati da quelle che sembravano infinite notti insonni. Il naso – _lo stesso naso della mamma_ \- che curvava all’ingiù verso le labbra poco curate, tante lentiggini e qualche peletto incolto qua e là. Così diversa da Anna, che fuori casa teneva sempre all’impeccabilità del proprio aspetto per una questione puramente personale. Così profondamente diversa da come si aspettava che fosse – indifesa, minuscola per quanto era rannicchiata sul sofà, eppure allo stesso tempo proprio come doveva essere. Era la Elsa bambina che in quegli anni era solo cresciuta un po’, ma che continuava ancora a mangiarsi le unghia. Ed Anna solo un attimo prima si accorse che stava per sfiorarle una guancia, per rendersi conto e concepire l’idea che quella non era una bambola di porcellana ma sua sorella.  
Le sue dita si fermarono prima di combinare l’inevitabile, ritraendosi come scottate. Anna si soffermò qualche secondo sul respiro calmo e regolare dell’altra, sulla stanza che solo per quel dettaglio minuscolo e tanto importante sembrava molto più viva di quanto lo fosse stata negli ultimi giorni. Ma se Elsa era là fuori non era certo per caso, né per propria negligenza nel rifugiarsi nella sua camera prima del ritorno di Anna. C’era un motivo se Elsa aveva lasciato la sicurezza della sua stanza per il giaciglio insicuro che il divano rappresentava, e lei voleva sapere quale esso fosse. Svegliarla in quel momento però avrebbe di sicuro rappresentato un enorme passo indietro, un gravissimo errore al quale Anna non sapeva come avrebbe potuto reagire Elsa. Doveva pensare e agire mentre ne aveva l’occasione, o sua sorella le sarebbe scivolata via fra le dita, di nuovo nel silenzio e nel buio della sua stanza.  
Si allontanò piano, facendo attenzione che il pavimento non le scricchiolasse sotto i piedi. Uscì dalla stanza e si diresse di fronte ad essa, fermandosi dietro la penisola della cucina. Scivolò piano per terra, portandosi le ginocchia al petto. _È tutta una questione di approccio_ , si diceva. Prese un respiro profondo, il cuore impazzito nel petto, tanto che le facevano male persino le orecchie.  
«Elsa.» __  
Troppo piano, notò con disappunto. Mirava ad un tono di voce tale che l’altra non si svegliasse di soprassalto e andasse via correndo. Riprovò ancora una volta.  
«Elsa.»  
Attese. Contò in mente i secondi. Ne passarono cinque, poi dieci. Nessun rumore né segno di movimento. A venti sbirciò verso l’altra stanza, convincendosi che forse alzare la voce sarebbe stato davvero necessario. Cercò di parlare nel modo più calmo eppure fermo che le venisse in mente.  
«Elsa.»  
Un singhiozzo sordo. _Mi ha sentita._ Non aveva tempo per sorridere, o per emozionarsi. Tutto andava fatto in fretta.  
«Elsa. Sono in cucina. Non mi avvicinerò ma per favore, _per favore_ , non andartene.»  
Nessun rumore lasciava intendere che l’altra fosse fuggita al piano di sopra. Non poteva arrischiare una seconda occhiata, né rimangiarsi la promessa appena fatta. Rimase lì, stringendosi le mani l’una nell’altra nell’insicurezza di aver preso la scelta sbagliata. Il vetro scuro del forno le restituì la propria immagine spaurita. Cosa poteva fare se non attendere e sperare che qualcosa in Elsa la convincesse a restare? Sarebbe stato l’ultimo tentativo o il primo di tanti? Troppe volte aveva bussato ad una porta chiusa, solo per sentirsi sussurrare un “vattene via”, finché non aveva più ricevuto risposte dall’altro lato. Quante volte doveva trovare quella porta sprangata per potersi finalmente arrendere?  
«Sei tornata prima.»  
Sussultò nel sentire infine una risposta. Flebile ma c’era, o così le era sembrato. «Io- » Presa dall’euforia alzò involontariamente il tono di voce, abbassandolo immediatamente. «Sono le tre, sai.»  
«Oh.»  
Scese il silenzio sulle due stanze, tanto che Anna ebbe davvero timore che se ne fosse andata. Un leggero rumore la convinse del contrario.  
«Come va?» __  
Idiota. Non parlava con sua sorella da anni e la prima cosa che le veniva in mente da dire è “come va”. Fra le infinite milioni di possibilità stava optando per trattare sua sorella come un’estranea. _Proprio una bella idea Anna, non c’è che dire._  
«Hm. Va. Perché ti nascondi?»  
«Perché ho paura.»  
«Paura? Di cosa?»  
«Che tu te ne vada. Di nuovo.»  
Un secondo troppo tardi perché Anna si mordesse la lingua lunga che si ritrovava. Sua madre glielo aveva sempre detto che una volta lasciate fluire le proprie emozioni diventava inarrestabile. Fuori iniziò a piovere nel frattempo. Goccioline di pioggia si formarono sulla superficie trasparente mentre il vetro si offuscò per la condensa.  
«Capisco. Anch’io ho paura.»  
«Di cosa?»  
«Di non farcela, di non essere forte abbastanza, ho paura di voler scappare di nuovo.»  
Le parole rotolavano fuori dalle labbra di Elsa una dopo l’altra, tanto in fretta che Anna non avrebbe saputo dire se in realtà l’altra stesse respirando mentre parlava. Mai l’avrebbe creduta capace di esporsi fino a quel punto, ma forse era proprio l’occasione a rendere il momento perfetto. Forse era proprio il fatto che, com’era fragile lei, lo era anche Elsa. Era una cosa bruttissima da parte sua, pensare di approfittarsi di quel momento di debolezza comune. Ma cos’altro le restava se non sua sorella? Chi altro le avrebbe ricordato che c’era una vita oltre la perdita e il dolore che ancora la divoravano da dentro? Andava bene qualunque cosa, anche se temporanea. Se Elsa aveva fatto un passo, lei doveva farne almeno due. Il resto, eventualmente, sarebbe venuto da sé.  
«Posso avvicinarmi?»  
«Preferirei di no. Non ancora.»  
«Voglio abbracciarti.»  
«È- »  
«Mi sei mancata così tanto, Elsa.» Anna si accorse immediatamente delle proprie lacrime – il prurito al naso, la gola che si stringeva, come quando le veniva la febbre. Quelle lacrime se le era tenute dentro così a lungo che versarle fu una liberazione. «E mi manchi ancora. Ti chiedo solo questo, soltanto questo. Poi potrai spingermi via o picchiarmi, o quello che ti pare. Ma ho bisogno di te ora. Per favore, non negarmelo.»  
Si coprì il viso con le mani, le ginocchia ancora al petto e la voce spenta dallo scrosciare appena più forte del temporale. Era patetico, patetico e immaturo. Le sembrava di starla costringendo a sentirsi in colpa se non avesse fatto come diceva, ed era così vile e vergognoso come atto che volle sprofondare nel pavimento per averle chiesto una cosa simile. Probabilmente a quel punto Elsa aveva già girato i tacchi, impaurita e troppo instabile per risponderle con un sì secco. Eppure Anna ne aveva davvero bisogno – sarebbero bastati cinque secondi nell’abbraccio di una persona che avrebbe saputo capirla, che avrebbe potuto ascoltarla, cinque brevissimi secondi per tornare ad essere la se stessa maldestra e dolce che aveva messo da parte, dimenticata da qualche parte insieme ai ricordi di quando lei ed Elsa da bambine si tiravano le palle di neve. Aspettava da troppo tempo per riuscire a calibrare le parole in giusta misura, e ne avrebbe pagato le conseguenze.  
Braccia sottili la circondarono, facendole trattenere il respiro per un tempo breve che le parve infinito. I capelli di Elsa le solleticarono la spalla, il suo profumo le ricordò quello del bagnoschiuma di sua madre, e altre lacrime le bagnarono la camicia.  
«Ti ricordi di Olaf, Anna? Il pupazzo di neve che avevamo fatto in giardino?»  
Anna annuì e basta, troppo sconvolta per pronunciare qualcosa.  
«Alla prossima nevicata mi piacerebbe farne uno. Insieme. Ci posso provare, almeno.»  
Le dita di Anna si strinsero nella stoffa del maglioncino di Elsa, restandoci per chissà quanto. Più che un abbraccio fu un ritorno a casa, in tutti i sensi – un ritrovare una parte di se stessa che credeva persa per sempre, e che in realtà era sempre stata con Elsa. Quella parte ricordava ancora le notti passate nello stesso letto a raccontarsi le favole, o le mattine in cui si intrufolavano nel lettone, così come i primi dentini caduti e le ginocchia sbucciate. Ricordava anche il senso di colpa quando, facendo il bagno con Elsa, aveva allungato le dita verso di lei in una maniera diversa. La faccia allarmata dell’altra le apparve come un lampo. _È sbagliato_ , aveva detto. _Non si fanno queste cose tra femminucce, e poi siamo sorelle_. Ricordava di aver scosso la testa e di aver comunque sfiorato la pelle di Elsa finché quella non era fuggita dal bagno. Poi il vuoto. Il vederla sempre più di rado, le sue richieste di poter studiare a casa, le cene con i parenti per le quali era sempre ammalata. I suoi genitori che per paura di spaventarla avevano lasciato correre.  
E Anna che dopo tutto quel tempo ritrovava in sua sorella l’unico conforto del quale aveva bisogno. Il resto lo avrebbe messo da parte, soppresso di nuovo nel cuore e nella memoria. Come se non fosse mai esistito. Che sua sorella fosse lì, nel suo abbraccio, finalmente oltre quella porta chiusa, era più che abbastanza.

 

 

 

**_3._ **

Elsa era, per quanto fosse difficile crederlo, una persona estremamente socievole e con la quale si poteva conversare degli argomenti più disparati. Riscoprire sua sorella era per Anna qualcosa di appassionante che le occupava tutto il tempo che non passava al locale – non era ancora riuscita a farsi spiegare i motivi per cui l’altra aveva vissuto da reclusa per tutto quel tempo, ma si era anche convinta che glieli avrebbe esposti lei stessa quando sarebbe arrivato il momento.  
Conversando, sul pavimento della cucina prima e al tavolo da pranzo poi, avevano scoperto di guardare le stesse serie, di avere gli stessi gusti in fatto di vestiti (che Elsa non comprava, accontentandosi di quel che sua madre le faceva trovare dietro la porta), di ascoltare gli stessi cantanti, di trovare interessanti gli stessi autori. Piccole cose le differenziavano, ma come anni prima c’erano delle cose nelle quali erano perfettamente d’accordo l’una con l’altra. La cioccolata alle nocciole. Le canzoni di Natale. Il programma americano su stupidi scherzi fra amici.  
Anna si ritrovò in sua sorella più di quanto si aspettasse, ed Elsa fece altrettanto. Si era così abituata alla solitudine e all’idea che fosse la sua unica compagna di vita che aprirsi almeno un po’ ad Anna era stato bellissimo – nella sua mente aveva ancora bisogno del conforto della solitudine, della separazione dall’altra e da tutto, ma la sua porta non era più chiusa a chiave e Anna poteva disturbarla in qualunque momento. A dire il vero lo faceva spesso, ed Elsa immaginò che avesse semplicemente paura che si rinchiudesse in se stessa. Sorrideva triste e un po’ malinconica, ricordando le volte in cui Anna sgattaiolava nella sua stanza da piccola perché aveva paura dei tuoni. Elsa era la sorella maggiore, la più grande, quella che avrebbe dovuto proteggere Anna. Invece Anna era cresciuta benissimo, era diventata una donna bella e forte ma che in fondo restava la sua sorellina, sempre bisognosa di un abbraccio e di un sorriso altrui.  
Si pentiva così tanto di essersi persa quegli anni in cui avrebbe potuto starle accanto, e al tempo stesso cercava di convincersi di non aver avuto altra scelta. Quel leggero sfiorarsi durante il bagnetto era stato l’inizio di una serie di domande scomode che la se stessa bambina non sapeva spiegarsi ancora. Domande di tipo emotivo, etico, supposizioni basate sugli undici anni che non erano abbastanza per stabilire quale fosse il confine tra l’amore fraterno e quello vero, degli innamorati che si vedevano in tv. A scuola le sue amiche avevano detto che era una cosa schifosa baciarsi tra femmine, che non vedevano l’ora di avere l’età giusta perché le madri lasciassero loro comprare le scarpe col tacco. Elsa ascoltava da lontano e si chiedeva, in cuor suo, se non fosse lei ad essere sbagliata. Troppo poco interessata al mondo fuori dalla sua testa aveva iniziato ad estraniarsi, a temere che potessero sapere – che potessero _capire_ quali ignobili sentimenti si facevano strada in lei con il passare del tempo. Se ciò avesse riguardato soltanto lei le sarebbe andato benissimo, ma non Anna. Anna andava protetta, sempre. Con quelle convinzioni aveva iniziato a sparire pian piano, a diventare l’ombra che aleggiava nella villetta silenziosa quando nessun altro poteva vederla. Finché la polizia non aveva suonato al campanello di casa.  
Uscire era fuori discussione, almeno per il momento, perciò Anna cercava in tutti i modi di trascinarla in giro per casa, convincendola a fare sempre qualcosa di nuovo. _Ridipingiamo la stanza degli ospiti_ , aveva detto una mattina. Un’altra era tornata con un gattino spelacchiato fra le braccia, chiedendole di dargli un nome.  Si era impuntata perché imparasse a cucinare almeno due salsicce, ma poi era passata ai biscotti, e alle torte, finché avevano cotto tanti dolci da potersi sfamare per tre giorni. Si era lamentata perché “Marshmallow” era un nome troppo lungo per un gatto, ma lo aveva comunque fatto incidere sulla medaglietta insieme all’indirizzo – che, sulla porta d’ingresso, sotto al cognome di famiglia recava ora un _Anna e Elsa_ in un elegante corsivo. Sua sorella era così esaltata per tutto quello che facevano insieme che un pomeriggio insistette perché scattassero una foto. Senza apparente motivo, senza una ragione particolare. Elsa vide sulla superficie lucida il riflesso di se stessa, un inizio di ciò che voleva diventare. Accanto a lei il sorriso di Anna, perfetto e felice come da tempo sperava di poterlo vedere.  
La vicinanza era piacevole e controproducente insieme. Più cercava di mettere un freno a quel riavvicinamento tanto rapido, più le mani di sua sorella che la spingevano verso il divano per vedere la tv insieme la facevano desistere. Elsa aveva sempre avuto una volontà titubante, a differenza dell’altra, cocciuta e testarda e così identica a sua madre da far paura. Spesso si comportava come tale, ricordandole di coprirsi per non prendere freddo (ammesso che potesse davvero sentirne dentro casa) o spiegandole come si accendesse la lavatrice. Elsa la lasciava fare perché le piaceva vedere l’entusiasmo di Anna, adorava vedere tutte le smorfie e le facce strane che poteva fare.  
Spesso, nel buio della sua stanza, si era chiesta come sarebbe stato attraversare la parete che le separava e parlare come facevano un tempo. Discutere di tante cose, farne altre insieme. Comportarsi da sorelle. L’immaginazione era stata una buona amica e una pessima consigliera, perché a volte la mancanza era troppa per non fantasticare oltre il dovuto – ed Elsa era molto, molto rigida a riguardo. Non si permetteva più del necessario. La pubertà le aveva lasciato addosso il desiderio di calore reciproco che nessun attore straniero né modello aitante le provocava, non quanto l’idea che sua sorella potesse passare la sua stessa fase e fare qualsivoglia tipo di cose a pochi centimetri da lei.  
Pensieri del genere Anna li aveva quasi del tutto rimossi, troppo contenta per la piega che avevano preso gli eventi da volersi chiedere come e quando avrebbe affrontato quelle sensazioni residue dall’infanzia. Non le aveva davvero dimenticate, ma accantonate in un angolo perché non rovinassero la bellezza e la quiete del momento. Elsa non andava spaventata, forzata, costretta, convinta, obbligata. Andava compresa poco per volta, con i tempi giusti. Il tempo che stavano passando insieme era quanto di più prezioso avrebbe mai spiegato di poter ricevere dall’altra.  
La notte di Natale Elsa scartò il regalo di Anna, ringraziandola con un timido abbraccio per i fermagli che teneva fra le mani. Anna saltò praticamente al collo di Elsa, avvolgendo poi la lunga sciarpa fatta a maglia intorno al proprio. Avevano guardato un programma tv, poi _Il Grinch_ , consumando due ciotole di popcorn e finendo per addormentarsi davanti alle lucine ancora accese dell’albero che avevano addobbato insieme. _Insieme._  
Quella parola suonava perfetta – _insieme_. Anna ed Elsa, Elsa e Anna, come sulla targa della porta di casa. Racchiudeva un legame che entrambe avevano creduto perso, che il tempo aveva affievolito e che le reciproche emozioni avevano quasi estinto. Era servito tempo e la morte dei loro genitori perché l’una e l’altra credessero in sé prima, in entrambe poi. Anna imparava giorno per giorno ad ascoltare e capire Elsa, a rispettare i suoi tempi e il modo che aveva di approcciarsi con il mondo esterno (e con il postino che le consegnava gli abiti comprati online). Elsa provava ad aprirsi e si godeva l’allegria contagiosa di Anna che se smetteva un attimo di parlare e muoversi era solo per dormire, mangiare e guardare telefilm.  
L’anno seguente, all’anniversario dei loro genitori, pochi parenti stretti erano stati invitati alla messa di commemorazione. Elsa, stretta in un maglione nero che la faceva sembrare la Morte stessa, era riuscita a restare fra tutte quelle persone fino alla fine della liturgia. Quando tutti erano andati via aveva tirato un sospiro di sollievo e si era seduta su una delle panche, con Anna che la teneva per mano, in un “grazie” silenzioso che le rivolse solo più tardi a casa. Avevano cambiato insieme i fiori, mormorato qualche preghiera, erano rimaste dentro al cimitero fino all’orario di chiusura. Una volta tornate a casa Elsa aveva pianto, a lungo – per il senso di colpa, il desiderio di esserci quando non c’era stata, e mille altre cose che solo lei poteva sapere, fino ad addormentarsi esausta nell’abbraccio di Anna. E nello stesso posto si era svegliata l’indomani, sul divano in cui tutto aveva ripreso a girare.  
Solo uno, aveva deciso. Si era sporta senza fare il minimo rumore, nessun movimento estremo. Aveva allungato solo il collo, e le labbra di sua sorella erano rimaste sulle proprie. Mezzo secondo scarso, perché gli occhi di Anna si erano aperti assonnati e l’avevano guardata. Il sangue era defluito dal suo corpo, non letteralmente ma quasi. Poi però Anna aveva sorriso, le aveva risposto con un leggerissimo bacio e si era fatta più piccola sotto il plaid, stringendosi meglio contro il suo corpo esile. Elsa non aveva saputo reagire, non aveva idea di come fare, non ne aveva mai avuta una. Però Anna era con lei, non l’aveva rifiutata neanche dopo l’ennesima stranezza da parte sua. Magari lo aveva giudicato un innocente bacio tra sorelle, magari dovuto alla debolezza del momento. Magari. E se magari…?  
L’alba doveva ancora sorgere, e il sonno ebbe la meglio sulla coscienza di entrambe. Elsa e Anna, Anna ed Elsa. I loro nomi suonavano così bene insieme che sarebbe stato davvero un peccato separarli ancora una volta. Non che ce ne fosse più bisogno.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia non vuole in nessun modo pretendere di essere profonda o IC (per cui credo di essere sfociata nell'OOC invece, in più di una volta). Era mia intenzione mostrare un certo tipo di sentimenti, umani innanzitutto, e spero di esserci riuscita seppure in parte.  
> Un mio grazie se siete arrivati fin qui.


End file.
